


Lost and Found

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [57]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Armin Arlert, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Armin's world is pretty fucked up, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Demon Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder Husbands, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Scent Marking, Wingfic, bonding over the torture of mortals, but that's heaven for you, no mortals were harmed in the making of this fic, the mates that kill together stay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: “I’m sorry,” he found himself saying. “you’re just—different. I don’t know what to make of you.”“Yeah well, I’m not that surprised. Angels don’t usually hang around long enough to get to know me. They’re too focused on the ‘mission’ and following daddy’s orders.” Eren let out a disgusted sound. “I don’t miss that place, that’s for sure.”Armin didn’t know what made him say it, but the words left his lips all the same. “One of my feathers turned red.” He parted his folded hands to reveal said feather. It was as long as his pointer finger and void of his normal white. “If I keep doing this I won’t be able to hide. They’ll all know.”“Then why are you still here?”





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightlysoulsnatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlysoulsnatcher/gifts).



> This was a prompt from the lovely knightlysoulsnatcher who was gracious enough to both help with my writers block and cater to my fucked up interests. I hope I made it gory enough <3
> 
> In case you're curious I listened to [this short playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsYP1VjOSX8&list=PLlj3qJzz3kM3dP3fH6huuQLlyfKxJfKEa&index=6) while writing this. The title was inspired by one of the songs
> 
>  

Armin’s feet touched the ground as the stench of blood rose up as if to greet him. His wings folded carefully against his back as he took in his surroundings. Debilitated buildings made up the maze around him; stone and wood alike crumbling beneath the test of time. The faint buzz of cars reached his ears from a distant street, but there was little life to be seen amongst the hungry shadows. It was a common sight, really. Killers didn’t often take their prey out in public places. It was too risky; too easy to be caught. And that wasn’t even taking into account whether the perpetrator was human.

Mortals weren’t suited for dealing with demonic entities, which was exactly why Armin had been ordered down to the surface. Interference with the surface was a punishable offence, but the threat of potential banishment was waved when there was reason to believe that the traitors of their kind were involved.

The fallen were dangerous even to angels and were next to impossible for mortals to handle. This was where Armin came in. He was known as a strategist; someone who saw beneath the surface and straight down to the ugly truth. He’d been trained to be indifferent to human suffering. To go about his duties without a second glance at the lives of mortals unless ordered otherwise. Angels weren’t the loving guardians’ humans liked to romanticize them as, after all. They were warriors, trained from the day they were created to follow orders and leave all emotional attachments behind. The truth was an angel was more likely to bring about catastrophe than a miracle; not that the humans seemed to care. Armin had watched his brothers and sisters call upon storms and disease; had watched them bring the rage of the land down upon the surface and still, the mortals worshipped them.

Armin would never understand his father’s creations.

His steps were silent as he let the shadows embrace him like a long lost lover. The horns on his head glowed a faint golden light, casting a warm glow over the signs of carnage. There was blood splattered across the dirty walls. Runny handprints painted into the stone and left to dry in the chilly night air. Demons were not known for their subtlety.

The stench of blood grew stronger as he rounded a corner, and with it came the kiss of death. For all of the hype his father’s creations had, they were unbearably fragile things. So easily snuffed and broken, it wasn’t hard to guess why demons sought them out.

Armin’s eyes stared down at what he recognized as a hand. His face was impassive when he realized that it had been detached from its original body and discarded. His boots began to soak in the thick pools of blood around him, but he gave no notice.

There were pieces of bone and flesh thrown haphazardly in all directions. What hadn’t been shredded into something unrecognizable was brutally mutilated. A shattered rib pierced a deflated heart; what could have been an eye was crushed into a slimy soup… Armin was beginning to wonder if he would even have any sort of body to examine.

The carnage trailed deeper into an alley and it was there that Armin stilled. His breathing ceased and the light from his horns died out immediately as he crouched beside a dumpster. In the silence he heard the wet squelch of blood and risked a glance at its cause.

The killer was a demon as suspected, though even with Armin’s advanced vision he seemed to be cloaked in shadows. There was little Armin could make of defining characteristics when the darkness was clinging to him so stubbornly but without a closer look he couldn’t make a move. There was no way of knowing what sort of power this demon had which made showing himself far too risky. He was here to observe and step in if needed, but not foolishly.  

Armin kept himself still and soundless until the demon vanished from the scene of its crime. He waited a few long moments to entail there was no trickery at play before he made his way over to the stump of a torso that remained. He examined the deep gauges that could only have been done with claws before he confirmed that there would be no identifying the body—not that it really mattered, it was just often helpful to note what sex the victim was to look for any similarities. As it was, he couldn’t even see any defining physical characteristics, let alone sense what the mortal’s secondary sex had been.

He dipped his finger into the cooling blood of the victim’s insides before he brought it up to his nose. Beneath the coppery stench of blood there was an undertone of darkness. The demon had left behind a trace of himself in the crime, though it was not something that any human would be able to detect.

Armin noted the signature for future reference before his attention was directed to a smear of crimson on the wall. He stood to examine the source, only to still. His eyes narrowed as he cast his eyes around his surroundings once more, feathers fluffing in defense.

Written in taunting script, the demon had left behind a message.

_Want to play, angel?_

* * *

Armin debated writing the demon off as an attention seeker and advising his higher ups to seek out a punishment immediately but refrained out of curiosity. He had felt no sense of danger while in the demon’s presence, though he wasn’t foolish enough to seek him out without the preparation to fight. The fallen were tricksters and he refused to be taken off guard due to a mistake in trust. He wasn’t renowned for his intelligence for nothing, after all.

Still, he continued to track the demon.

The murders continued unchecked by the human public, though the victims remained faceless lumps. Carnage was left in the wake of the demon’s rage and Armin followed it diligently. He stalked his target’s playground, ears and eyes always aware and searching for the next victim. If he was the angel humans thought he was he would try to protect the mortals from a violent death. As it was, he simply kept himself two steps behind the demon.

There were no more messages left behind for him, though somehow he got the feeling that the demon knew he was being followed. On the sixth kill Armin found himself staring down at a curious looking lump of flesh. He would have disregarded it as just another piece of the carnage were it not for the fact that this had been placed outside of the main mess and set carefully aside. It took him longer than he wanted to admit before he understood.

It was a scent gland, and one from an omega nonetheless. Armin found himself crouching over it curiously as his mind raced to understand the demon’s motives.

Angels didn’t have secondary sexes. There was no need, or so everyone had told him. His father was the one who created them and said creation was simply to follow his orders. Secondary sexes were for the humans, who threw themselves into the pleasure of the body and who needed to breed in order to continue to exist. Armin barely so much as brushed against his fellow angels, let alone tangled in an intimacy the mortals seemed to so enjoy.

The fallen were another story. Where angels were kept away from human traits, demons were given their weakness. No longer pure and flawless, the traitors were cursed with a secondary gender just like the mortals their father had created. From what he understood those genders could be nasty and ruthless things that could upset the balance of life and take someone over if left unchecked. The fact that the demon he was chasing had placed a gland for him to identify told him several things.

One: Either the demon was trying to throw Armin off with something meaningless, or his victims were handpicked based on secondary gender.

Two: If they were handpicked, that spoke to some form of ulterior motive.

And three: The demon definitely knew he was being followed.

Armin frowned at that last one and resolved to himself to be even more cautious in the future. Evidently the demon had other ideas.

He whirled at the sudden swell of power behind him and pulled his sword free from the sheath at his hip. It glowed a warning gold that sent the shadows around him skittering away. While not as strong as the archangels, his weapon still had holy fire imbued into its blade. A decent hit and he could severely damage a demon; another and he could kill.

“Well, well, well,” a voice purred from the shadows. “if it isn’t the little lost angel. Come to accept my invitation?”

Armin glared into the darkness. “Show yourself before I make you.”

“Ohhh, feisty.” The shadows flickered before there was a voice at his ear. “Just how I like them.”

He whirled with a snarl and sent the demon back with a swipe of his sword. The sound of laughter met the action. “Who are you?” Armin demanded. “Why are you here?”

“Straight to the chase, I see.” The shadows writhed before they seemed to calm. A figure stepped forward and into the faint light with hands raised in a placating gesture. “My name is Eren.”

Armin stared at him for a few long moments in shock. He had seen many demons before, but none quite like this. He’d only ever dealt with lower class demons before and Eren was clearly not one of them. The horns atop his head had been shattered and torn apart. Armin felt his own hand twitch with the need to touch his own horns to make sure that they were intact. The smooth circle that were his own had been turned into sharp peaks on Eren’s head. It was in their horns that the ‘halo’ idea had been born, but Armin had never seen someone’s horns so ravaged.

His eyes glowed an almost toxic green in the center, while the white of his eyes was eaten up by black instead. Blood stained his wings, which Armin realized with mounting horror were a pair of three.

An archangel. He’d been stalking a fallen archangel and he hadn’t even known.

He was most definitely going to die.

“Armin,” he said distantly, as his sword lowered to point at the ground. “Why are you here?”

“I left you an invitation,” Eren reminded with what was almost a pout. “but you never came out of the shadows so I figured you were shy. I got bored of waiting so here I am.” He spread his arms out and did a little twirl as if to show off just how out of his depth Armin was in the fight.

“Here you are,” Armin echoed. He shook his head after a few long moments and did his best to remain calm. “Are you going to kill me, Eren?”

He was fixed with an exasperated glare for his troubles. “Were you not listening to _anything_ I just said? I said I wanted to play, not that I wanted to kill you.”

 Armin found his feathers fluffing against his will. “You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t believe the words of an archangel’s traitor,” he snapped. For a moment Armin thought that he’d just signed his death warrant; then Eren’s face smoothed.

“If you’re not here to play then what are you here for, little angel?”

He debated lying, but it wasn’t in his nature. Lying was for humans and demons. “I was sent to investigate your crimes and to determine what to do with you.”

Eren moved fast; too fast for Armin to keep up with. In seconds he stood in front of him as his claws trailed along Armin’s cheek. “That’s precious,” Eren cooed. “I bet you didn’t even know that you were chasing the big bad wolf. Poor sheep.”

“I’m not a sheep,” Armin snapped as he felt himself grow flustered. “I’m not covered in fuzz!”

“It’s wool actually.” Eren twisted Armin’s head this way and that as he examined him critically. When his hands lifted to trace along Armin’s horns, Armin found himself letting out a whimper against his will. Eren’s eyes flicked down to his immediately.

“I won’t hurt you,” he said with some amusement. “Not unless you ask me to.”

Armin’s hands lifted to his horns when Eren’s hands dropped away in favor of trailing over his shoulders. He was relieved to find them still intact. “Why would I _ever_ do that?”

Eren smirked as he stepped forward. His shadows stretched out towards Armin as he leaned down, and Armin shivered at the chill of them. “You’ve been following me for a reason,” he murmured. “I give my victims all of my attention. I know all the ways that hurt”—his claws drew blood down Armin’s arms before they lightened to comb through his feathers—“and all the ways that pleasure.”

Armin felt more than heard a strange sound bubble up from his throat. His face flushed scarlet when he realized it was a moan. “Are you offering to torture me?”

“I’m offering to show you ecstasy.” Eren said into his ear. “Think about it, angel.”

In the next moment he was gone, and Armin was left to stumble forward uselessly without his support. What could have been laughter filtered in with the wind and Armin took several long moments to calm the strange heat in his stomach.

* * *

Armin told himself quite firmly that he would not go back. That he would report Eren’s identity and have someone that was on par with Eren’s power take care of him. It was the first of many lies that Armin would come to tell.

He stepped hesitantly down the street, nerves on edge. He hadn’t waited this time. Shortly after he’d noticed Eren had taken a victim he’d followed after him. It was a change from his usual strategy, which brought him to the scene of the crime when the victim had been finished and the blood was cooling.

At the first sound of a struggle he felt something hot and strange cut through his veins. His pulse sped as he followed the first few drops of blood deeper into the shadows. The darkness seemed to welcome him; to usher him forward and towards the demon that he should have run from from the start. He stilled at the sight of Eren.

Green eyes lifted to meet Armin’s eyes before he could even say a word. A grin that didn’t belong on someone who currently had a mortal pinned and sobbing beneath him was directed his way. “I was wondering if you would show up. Are you going to play with me?”  

“Please,” the woman beneath Eren begged. Her eyes locked with Armin’s as tears leaked down her cheeks. “Please help me.”

Armin stared at her in shock. He had never had a human beg him for help before. He had never seen one of them die while doing it. Suddenly it was all he wanted.

Eren seemed to pick up on the change and his grin sharpened to reveal sharp teeth. “Ah,” he said. “enjoy the show then.”

“No—!”

A sharp crack rang through the alley as Eren broke her arm. A scream sliced through the air and chased a shiver down Armin’s spine. “Hush,” he said as he examined the bone now protruding through her forearm. “There’s no need to fight anymore, you’ll lose either way.”

It was true, Armin realized, in more ways than one. Somehow he thought the words were more for him than they were for the woman. The scent of an omega in distress coated the air and with it rose something darker, headier.

Armin stared at Eren and suddenly understood. Eren was an alpha; an unmated one by the look of his neck. Alphas were dangerous and violent creatures when kept unchecked. A demon alpha was one to be feared, especially when unmated. With nothing to control its urges the alpha would fall back on violence and instinct. It was a fate that angels were spared from so to remain as in control and distant as possible.

He had never considered what it would be like to have a secondary gender, but now he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be under Eren; to learn ecstasy from someone so powerful. He felt his knees go weak with the next scream and slid down the wall.

Eren was pulling strips of flesh off of the woman’s neck, claws burning a deep red. They sizzled when they hit skin and pulled burns to the top of his victim’s skin. He was focusing on her scent gland, which appeared to be unmarked.

Did Eren go after unmated omegas?

Armin swallowed and curled his wings around himself as if that alone could ward off the strange feelings filling his body. He wanted to get closer; he wanted to run. He wanted to feel what Eren did; he wanted to feel nothing at all. His entire being was at war with itself and he could do nothing more but watch.

“Please,” the woman was gasping once more. “please—“

Eren ignored her and pressed a claw to her cheek. “If Armin wasn’t here I would rip off your jaw,” he said mildly. “but he seems to like your cries so I’ll let it slide this time.”

Armin felt a sick heat burn through his stomach at the words. The woman sobbed louder in response.

This was wrong, he knew it was. He shouldn’t be watching this. He should be confronting Eren; fighting him off the way he was supposed to. He should have reported to his superiors. He should have run.

But he wanted to stay.

He felt something break inside of himself at the acknowledgement and he was suddenly thankful for Eren for ripping her other arm off because her screams covered the sound of the lost whimper that escaped him.

What was happening to him? Why did he feel so strange? His head felt heavy while his body seemed to burn under an unseen flame. His nails bit into his thighs as he squeezed his thighs together against the foreign sensation.

His head rolled back against the dirty stone wall as he watched Eren plunge his hands into the woman’s chest through hazy eyes. He couldn’t help but stare at him. The twist of his smile was so honest in its cruelty. He looked so _alive_ with his arms buried deep into one of their father’s creations. Armin longed for the open freedom he wielded so easily. He longed to feel as deeply; to touch and experience and not have to remind himself of all the rules he had to follow.

Eren looked up at him as the woman took her last breath. His eyes glowed bright enough to almost hurt as he crawled through the carnage to Armin’s side. The shadows that followed him seemed to overpower Armin’s natural light and he found himself locked into a dark bubble with Eren.

Eren met his eyes and let out a soft croon. “Poor angel,” he murmured as he crawled into Armin’s lap. His thumb swiped across Armin’s cheek and it was then that he became aware of a strange wetness in his eyes. Was he… crying? “I know it’s a lot. You’ve been repressed your whole life, tied down like an animal and forced to follow lest you get punished.”

Armin let out a soft sob as Eren pulled his head to his chest. “I don’t—know what’s happening—“

“Shh,” he soothed. His fingers found Armin’s feathers and curled into a place that made Armin go boneless almost immediately. “It’s alright, little one. I know what you need.”

Armin lifted his head and let out a soft sniffle. “You do?”

Eren smiled. “I do,” he murmured, before he pressed blood stained lips to his.

For a moment Armin didn’t know what to do. He had never been hugged before, let alone kissed. He didn’t know how to react to the contact. Past what he’d seen humans do he had no experience in any of this.

As if reading his mind Eren’s hands went back to Armin’s wings and hit that place that made him want to lay down and let Eren do whatever he wanted. His lips parted on a soft moan and that was when Armin tasted blood.

Oh. Armin’s eyes shot open as Eren pushed the taste into his mouth. _Oh._

He clutched at Eren before he really knew what he was doing, chasing after that taste with an eager whine. Eren let out a breathless laugh and lifted his fingers to Armin’s lips to give him what he wanted.

Armin curled against his chest like a sated kitten, Eren’s wrist clutched between his hands as he sucked the blood off of his fingers.

“That’s it,” Eren murmured, as he ran a hand through Armin’s hair. His head tipped back against the stone and he stared up at the stars in the sky almost defiantly. “Just let go.”

* * *

By the time Armin came to the carnage around them had gone cold and the moon was high in the sky. He opened heavy eyelids and realized with a distant sort of panic that he was curled up against a demon’s chest. The taste of blood lingered in his mouth and he licked his lips as if chasing the taste.

This was wrong, a part of him hissed. He had to get away and atone for his sins. Perhaps his superiors would be lenient once they knew who Eren was—

Armin shoved the thoughts aside and gave a small stretch. “What happened?”

“You went into bloodlust,” Eren said from above him. He sounded perfectly okay with the fact that Armin was currently cradled in his arms. “It’s pretty common. When you’re repressed your whole life you’re bound to snap at the first taste.”

He took this in slowly. “Is that what happened to you?”

There was silence for a few long moments before Eren let out a soft snort. “Among other things.”

Before Armin could think that over the wings around him were shifting to reveal the rest of the world once more. “Thank you,” he said with some embarrassment. “for taking care of me.”

Eren shrugged and helped him up. “Just remember this before you point your sword at me again, angel.” He waved a hand over his shoulder and flashed a wink. “Let’s play again, sometime, okay?”

“Okay,” Armin found himself saying to the empty alley. His fingers lifted to his lips which proceeded to curl into a small smile.

* * *

Armin sat on the top of one of the many city buildings. His legs dangled over the edge and into open space as he stared out over the city lights and beyond to where the ocean lapped at the outskirts. The wind was gentle and ran playful fingers through his feathers and hair.

He could have gone his whole life without knowing another’s touch. He would have if it weren’t for Eren.

_"When you’re repressed your whole life you’re bound to snap at the first taste.”_

Armin had never thought of himself as repressed before. He had rules and he followed them, it was as simple as that. Now, he couldn’t help but feel differently. Was it a privilege to be spared what humans could feel? Did mortals alone deserve the pleasures of the flesh and mind?

He couldn’t help but feel like it was unfair.

If he brought any of this up amongst his fellow angels he would be shunned. If he questioned his father he would be punished. He might even be banished to hell.

This, he also thought was not fair.

They weren’t given free will. They were soldiers, and they were treated as such. They weren’t supposed to have wants or needs. They were only supposed to follow orders. Armin was beginning to see the flaws in this system.

“Fancy seeing you here. Contemplating existence as we know it?”

Armin startled at the sound and looked over at Eren as he settled down beside him. He looked far too casual for a demon. He’d only ever seen the fallen while they were committing crimes. Here, Eren looked almost peaceful. It went against everything he’d been taught.

“No.” He said before frowning. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

Eren raised an eyebrow. He bumped Armin’s shoulder when his gaze was avoided. “Come on, angel, it’s not like I’m going to tell on you. What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Armin’s cheeks flushed. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Obviously.” Eren waved a hand in his direction. “You’ve got eyes like the fucking ocean and hair like snow. Don’t even get me started on your lips, or your wings. Not to mention the rest of you.”

“Oh,” Armin said softly. “I didn’t think you’d really noticed.”

“You think I would invite just anyone to play? Give me some credit.” Eren tipped his back and breathed in deeply as the wind blew past them. “I’ve noticed a lot of things about you, angel. Hard not to when you’ve been stalking me.”

“I’m sorry,” he found himself saying. “you’re just—different. I don’t know what to make of you.”

“Yeah well, I’m not that surprised. Angels don’t usually hang around long enough to get to know me. They’re too focused on the ‘mission’ and following daddy’s orders.” Eren let out a disgusted sound. “I don’t miss that place, that’s for sure.”

Armin didn’t know what made him say it, but the words left his lips all the same. “One of my feathers turned red.” He parted his folded hands to reveal said feather. It was as long as his pointer finger and void of his normal white. “If I keep doing this I won’t be able to hide. They’ll all know.”

“Then why are you still here?”

He stared out at the city. He heard the faint laughter of mortals too intoxicated to see straight. He saw the lights being slowly eaten away at by shadows and breathed in the smell of freedom. “I don’t know,” he said softly.

They both knew that it was a lie.

* * *

Armin didn’t hesitate this time. He strode down the street and found Eren just as he was hauling his victim into an abandoned building. Eren grinned at him as Armin pulled open the door to let the two of them through. Armin closed it behind them with a resounding thud. He didn’t allow himself to doubt this.

Eren was halfway into his normal torture when Armin found the courage to speak. “Show me.”

He paused as if he wasn’t sure if he’d heard anything at all and looked over at where Armin was sitting. “What?”

“Show me,” Armin repeated, stronger this time. “Please?”

 Eren gave a slow nod and held a bloody hand out. “Come here.”

Armin stood to take it before he allowed himself to kneel beside Eren. He stared down at what was left of the mortal. He had never been so close before. He had never allowed himself to feel anything. From here he could see the mortal’s insides fighting desperately to keep going; to stay alive.

“You can touch,” Eren murmured. He took Armin’s hands and led them past what remained of the ribs he’d broken off and wrapped them gently around the mortal’s beating heart.

Armin felt like he’d been punched. He stared down at his hands with a look of wonder. Surely he should be disgusted? Surely he should stop this?

His hands squeezed tighter as if in argument before loosening once more. “It’s so warm,” he marveled.

Eren let out a soft chuckle. “If you squeeze it, he’ll die. You’ll feel it happen.”

Armin was loathe to let this feeling fade, but it was too tempting of a suggestion to ignore. His hands tightened slowly, until he could feel the organ struggle to continue its duty. He squeezed harder then and flinched when it crumpled beneath his hands. His hands opened to let it slide free before Eren halted his withdraw.

“Wait,” he murmured. “Watch.”

Their hands lingered in the warmth of the dying body as the last of the oxygen faded away. It began to grow cold around them and that was when Eren let him pull away.

“Do you understand now?” Eren began. “You—“

Armin didn’t give him a chance to continue. He launched himself at Eren and clutched at his face with blood slick hands. He didn’t know what he was doing, not really, but he knew that he wanted and that was all that mattered. “Please,” he gasped into Eren’s mouth—the same way his victims did, only this was better. So much better.  “Please, I want—“

A snarl met the words and he was slammed down against the ground. Armin didn’t care that his feathers were soaking in blood. He didn’t care that his hair was plastered to his neck and shoulders with it. All that mattered was Eren who hovered above him with his teeth bared. His eyes glowed the way they did when he broke bones and cut through flesh and then—and then he kissed Armin.

Claws cut into his skin as Armin clutched at Eren. His clothes were sliced away in the process and he found himself writhing in the mess of their murder, desperate for something that he couldn’t put into words.

Eren snarled again and sent Armin’s world spiraling as he was flipped onto his stomach. He whimpered when Eren’s teeth sank into his neck, body crying out for more, more, _more_ —and then there was something pressing between the cheeks of Armin’s ass and he lost it.

“Yes,” he gasped. His nails dug into the stone beneath him and carved deep channels with the force of his desperation. His hips lifted and shoved back into the contact all on instinct. He didn’t know what he was doing, had never done this before, but somehow he trusted his body, trusted Eren to know what to do. He was not disappointed.

Eren’s cock slid into his ass, slick with blood, and Armin lost it all over again. He howled beneath Eren and felt the first orgasm of his lifetime rip through him in a vicious spasm. Tears fell from his eyes as he began to learn the ecstasy Eren had mentioned once before. For the first time he understood the humans; understood why they were so obsessed with this. This was true bliss. This was freedom.

“That’s it,” Eren panted into his shoulder. His teeth sank into the skin there again and again, overlapping wounds until Armin’s shoulder was stained in his own blood. “Fuck, angel, you’re so perfect—“

Armin let out a sob in response. His hands clutched at Eren’s wrists when he planted them on either side of Armin’s head. The warm weight of Eren draped across his back was something he hadn’t known he wanted, but once it happened he never wanted it to stop.

“More,” he gasped. “don’t stop, don’t ever stop—“

Eren let out a choked sound into Armin’s back and began to thrust harder. His teeth bit into Armin’s skin in an endless loop of pain and it was then that Armin realized Eren was snarling in frustration as his body healed again and again.

“Mine,” Eren growled as he dragged his tongue through Armin’s blood.

“Yours,” Armin moaned as they both fell over and into ecstasy together.

* * *

Armin came too to Eren cleaning his skin with his tongue. He let out a sleepy pleased sound at the feeling before he pressed back into the warmth of Eren’s chest.

Eren answered him with a warm croon and nuzzled the back of his neck affectionately. “Welcome back. How do you feel?”

“Warm,” he said eventually. “safe. Happy. You?”

“I’d say you summed it up pretty well.” Eren glanced down at Armin’s wings with a small grimace. “We’re going to have to wash off in water, though. I wasn’t expecting you to want to roll around in blood.”

Armin felt a flicker of worry. “Is that a bad thing?”

He let out a soft sound of reassurance and nipped lightly at Armin’s ear. “Of course not, you silly thing. You just surprised me, that’s all. Consider yourself honored, very few people can do that.”

Armin relaxed at the words. His feathers fluffed in pleasure. “Do you know where we can wash off?”

Eren gave a soft hum before they were swallowed by shadows. The darkness gave way to the light of several dimmed lamps. They lit a rather large cavern which was taken up by the hot spring Eren had set them into.

Armin startled at the sudden warmth before he allowed Eren to maneuver him around. He let out a protesting sound when Eren tried to move away to clean his wings and ended up in Eren’s lap with his chest against Eren’s instead.

He closed his eyes as Eren tucked his chin over Armin’s shoulder to clean his feathers off in the water. Eventually Armin’s hands lifted to do the same.

“Is this okay?” He asked, when Eren froze under the touch.

Eren gave a nod before his shoulders eased out of their tense position. “More than okay. It’s just been a while since someone touched my wings.”

Armin gave a hum of understanding before he set in on his task. Eren’s feathers were almost entirely black which made making sure all the blood was off incredibly difficult. Not to mention the fact that instead of Armin’s two wings, he had six.

Armin’s eyes traveled over their surroundings as he worked. The walls were a polished sandstone that gleamed red beneath the lantern lights. A path led off into the darkness, and Armin couldn’t help but eye it curiously. “Where are we?”

There was a silence before Eren sighed. “Hell.”

Armin blinked sluggishly. “Hell,” he echoed.

Eren shifted to meet his eyes with what could have been worry. “It that okay? No one will harm you here, we’re in my home. I can take you back immediately once you’re clean if that’s what you want. Otherwise you can stay and rest.”

He gave a small smile and pressed a kiss to the corner of Eren’s mouth. “Resting sounds nice. You haven’t tried to hurt me yet, so I trust you.”

Eren made an almost wounded sound and nuzzled the side of his neck. Distantly, Armin realized that it was where his scent gland would be were he fallen. “I’ll take care of you.”

Somehow, he believed him.

* * *

Eren made sure Armin was fed and hydrated before tucking him into bed. They weren’t mortal, which meant that they didn’t need sustenance the way humans did but it was still helpful for energy purposes.

Eren’s bedroom was a large cavern much like the hot springs had been. The floor sloped downward gently and paused in the center of the room where a bed that was more like a nest was located. Soft pillows and thick blankets were what Armin was settled into and he found himself relaxing almost immediately. So this was what comfort and luxury were like. Armin almost couldn’t believe he’d spent so much of his life without it.

He fell asleep in Eren’s arms. Wrapped up safely in his wings, Armin barely spared fear over being in Hell. He felt safer than he’d ever felt in his father’s domain.

Atop his head, the faintest crack began to cut through where his horns met in the center.

* * *

Killing became a common occurrence between them. Armin would watch Eren and then join in at the end, after which they would roll around like animals before retreating to Hell to clean one another up. Eren’s home was surprisingly cozy for where it was located and it wasn’t long before Armin realized just how prejudiced he was towards Hell.

The demons he met in Eren’s castle—because yes, he’d found out Eren’s home was actually that—were kind to him. They showed no ill will towards him just because he was an angel. In fact, most of them seemed to look upon him with pity or sadness. He supposed he understood why now.

He made friends, ones that he didn’t have to watch himself around for fear of being reported for misconduct. He learned how to be open about contact; that being close was common in friendships and that he would not be punished for seeking out touch or counsel.

For everything he had heard about Hell both from his brother’s and sister’s and from the mortals, it was a far better place to live than anywhere he’d stayed at before. Of course, like all places it had its downfalls. Not all demons were controlled, and some mocked Armin for still being an angel. Eren always put them in their place but it always left Armin with a sour taste on his tongue because they were right. How long could he keep this up without falling? It was only a matter of time before he was demanded back for a report and the signs of his recent activity would be plain to see.

His feathers were changing color and though Eren had said nothing, Armin could feel the beginning separation of his horns. He would have to make a choice, and though he knew what his own was he feared it all the same.

It was easy to fall into Eren and ignore all of his responsibilities. But Eren couldn’t follow him everywhere. There were some things Armin had to do alone.

He had to go back to his own realm.

“I’ve been summoned,” Armin said hollowly.

Eren sent an arm flying in his surprise. His head snapped up to meet Armin’s eyes. “When?”

He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to ease his nerves. It wasn’t the same as when Eren held him. “Tomorrow. I have to report on the killings.”

Eren sat back on his heels and ignored the mortal on the ground. “What are you going to tell them?”

Armin gave a helpless shrug. “They’ll be able to tell what’s been going on even if I lie. As soon as they see me they’ll put me in front of the council and declare my punishment.”

He stood then to open his arms. Armin fell into them immediately. “It’ll be alright,” Eren murmured. His hand ran through Armin’s hair as he let out a soft croon. “They can only hurt you if you let them. You have the ability to take away their power.”

“What if I’m not strong enough?” Armin whispered.

A hand went under his chin to lift his head. Eren met Armin’s watery eyes with a faint smile. “You’re stronger than you know, angel. Trust me.”

* * *

That night Eren found another victim and threw them in front of Armin. Armin stared down at the mortal in shock before he looked up at Eren. “What’s this?”

“You’re scared and angry and cornered.” Eren took his hands and gave them a small squeeze. Without taking his eyes off of Armin he lifted a foot and broke the mortal’s leg before he could run. “I want to help you.”

Armin stared down at the human and with a calm sort of acceptance he understood. “This one is mine?”

“This one is yours,” Eren confirmed. He pressed a kiss to his jaw as he pulled him close. “I’ll be here if you need me. Until then,” his voice was hot in Armin’s ear as he smirked. “make him scream.”

As was often the case when dealing with Eren, Armin found himself losing control. He knelt beside the mortal with a distant sort of gaze and reached out with fingers that were more claws than anything else. This was what he had suffered so long for. This creature who his father seemed to adore so much. This fragile powerless _worm_.              

Armin’s lips curled back in a snarl as he sunk a hand deep into the man’s thigh. He didn’t care about the mess or how wrong he should feel for doing this. He was _angry_ and this mortal would feel his rage up until his last dying breath.               

He tore into flesh and bone with a madness that was all his own. He understood now why Eren liked to leave them in pieces. It felt good to ruin his father’s creation. His father who had never loved him; who had condemned him to suffer for eternity for the sake of a species that couldn’t even survive without their help.

Why did they matter so much more? Why did he have to forsake his own happiness so that they could have their own? It wasn’t right. It was cruel and he was going to make them pay.

He stripped flesh from shattered bone and enjoyed it. He curled his claws deep into terrified eyes and tore them free. He crushed ribs and pulled organs free of their confines. He tasted blood and laughed in the face of screams.

He was a monster. He was rage.

He wasn’t going to let anyone control him ever again.

He came to with nothing left beneath him and flesh and bone scattered at his feet. A hand caught his jaw and kissed the snarl from his face before he could so much as growl. Familiar feathers wrapped around him and Armin surged forward with a wild desperation.

He clawed Eren’s shoulders and left behind deep grooves. Unlike his own skin, Eren’s would not heal right away. He was glad of that. No matter what happened, no matter how long it took him to get back, Eren would always wear his claim on his body. A part of Armin would stay here, always.

“I love you,” Armin gasped, because this had to be love. This overwhelming oppressive thing that sat heavy on his chest and drove him mad. This ache deep inside that told him to stay, to turn his back on his father and never look back.

Eren was the first thing Armin had ever let himself want and he would not let anyone take that away from him ever again.

“I love you too,” Eren said into his ear as their bodies writhed against one another. “Come back to me, angel. Don’t let them snuff out your light.”

“I won’t,” Armin whispered as he felt tears wet his shoulder. He clutched Eren close as if he could squeeze the fear out of him. “I’ll come back to you. I promise.”

* * *

His father’s realm did not feel like home anymore. It was cold and heartless; he could see that now. Where he had thought he had a place he was nothing. If he had died when confronting Eren someone else would have taken up his helm and no one would have blinked. They were all expendable in his father’s eyes. Worthless things that he could throw away at will.

Armin may have been scared, but it was anger that ran through his veins most of all. He wore his stained feathers proudly as he stood before his superiors and gave no notice to the whispers. He was led to one of the meeting chambers and left to stay there until they saw fit to see to him. He was expecting a council, what he was not expecting was what he had thought was a friend.

“Armin,” Mikasa said as the door shut behind her. Her arms were crossed across her chest, and her sword flashed in warning against her hip as if expecting an attack. “I’ve been sent here as a mediator. Due to your potential the council does not want to resort to banishment.”

Armin’s wings curled over his shoulders in defense. “What do they want then?”

“You are to cease contact with the traitor immediately,” Mikasa declared. “you will return to the academy and study our texts, and you will remain here for the next five hundred years.”

Five hundred years wasn’t a long time for them, but it felt like an eternity when he thought of Eren waiting for him, wondering if he’d broken his promise. Armin’s shoulders straightened as his eyes flashed. “No,” he said flatly.

Mikasa’s hand fell to her blade. “What did you just say?”

“I said _no_.” Armin took a step forward and glared when she made to draw her weapon. “No I will not stop seeing him. No I will not study the texts that force us to throw aside our own chance at happiness. No I will not stay locked in this prison for five hundred years merely because our father is selfish.”

A sword touched his throat. “You will not speak of our father like this.”

Armin leaned into the contact with a bitter snarl. Blood ran down his throat under the pressure. “I don’t take orders from you anymore.”

Needless to say, his fate was sealed.

He was paraded through the halls, clothes torn and face bruised from where Mikasa had hit him. He was glared and shouted at by the ones they passed. Some threw objects while others spat at his feet. Armin refused to give them any satisfaction, and simply strode past with a smile.

The pit was at the heart of the palace. As children they were paraded around it in warning. Now he could see that that had been a fear tactic. _If you don’t follow our orders you’ll be banished,_ they had said. He was tired of their fear mongering.

His toes met the edge of what was a black hole. There was no light to be seen when he looked down, only shadow. Eren had told him that it was like being suspended in time. There was pain and the fear of being flight less but once you hit the ground you were free.

Armin didn’t give them the pleasure of pushing him forward. He took a deep breath and jumped without a word.

* * *

Eren caught him before he could hit the ground. Of course he did, the fool. Armin tried not to think about how much more painful it must have felt to not be caught and shivered horribly in Eren’s grasp. His body had changed on the way down. He’d felt it twisting in on itself and becoming something other; something more.

His horns had broken apart. One side was a twisted curve while the other was almost completely gone. His feathers were more red than white and patches had been torn out on the way down. At the base of his spine a tail had formed, long and slender with a soft furred tip. Then there was his secondary gender. That had hurt the most. His body had rearranged itself to develop the glands and hormones that came with it. He still had no idea what he was, he just knew that his neck throbbed and his belly ached deep inside.

Eren took one look at him and closed his eyes as if he was in pain. He didn’t talk on the way to his house, and Armin began to wonder if maybe Eren didn’t like him this way. He had always liked calling angel, now that he wasn’t would Eren find someone else?

A rumbling purr interrupted his thoughts and soothed him immediately. That was right, sounds had different meanings now. Eren was an alpha, which meant that there was power in his noises. But to be so quickly effected... did that mean—

“Here,” Eren murmured before he sat Armin down gently on their bed. “You’re bleeding, it looks like one of your horns was pulled pretty badly.”

Armin became aware of an ache in his head then and lifted his hand to feel around the horn that was almost entirely gone. His hand came away wet and he stared at it in surprise. “Oh.”

Eren lifted a wet towel to the wound and cleaned the skin around it gently. He was being so careful about not hurting him that it almost hurt anyways. But there was a strange tension in Eren’s muscles that had never been there before. It was as if he was prepared for an attack.

“Are you okay?” Armin asked softly.

Eren’s eyes flicked down to his before they quickly moved away. “I’m fine. I’m just worried.”

If it had been another time, another demon, Armin might have accepted that answer as true. As it was, he felt raw after falling and his emotions were stretched far too thin. “Do you not want me anymore?”

“What—“ Eren startled so badly that he dropped the cloth on the floor. He took in Armin’s slumped shoulders and downcast eyes and immediately let out a soft croon. “Of course not, it’s just— _fuck_ , Armin, you’re driving me insane right now.”                            

Armin made a sound of confusion as he clutched at Eren’s back.

Eren made an almost hurt sound and squeezed his eyes shut tightly when Armin nuzzled his neck. “You’re an omega,” he managed to say. “and you’re in my bed and letting out all these hormones and I’m—you’re _my_ omega.”

Armin eyes widened as he took in what that meant. A part of him purred at the words of claim while the other took stock of what was happening. Eren was an alpha who had been unmated for centuries. They had been a pair for a while now but now that he was fallen he had become an omega. An omega who didn’t know how to control his body just yet, and whose alpha had been keeping his instincts at bay for a painfully long time.

He pulled back some to meet Eren’s eyes. One of his hands dropped to take Eren’s wrist before he proceeded to drag it up to his neck. “Your omega,” he said calmly, as his head tilted to the side. He knew enough to know what the signs of submission were.

Eren’s eyes darkened as a dark growl bubbled up from his chest. His thumb traced over the raised skin of Armin’s neck. A soft moan answered the action as oils seeped out to greet him. He was unable to stop himself from bringing his finger up to his mouth to taste. “You just fell. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Armin nuzzled Eren’s neck and bit down lightly on Eren’s own gland. “What if I want you to?”

His hands twitched against Armin’s back. “Armin,” he warned. “your heat will start as soon as we do this.”

“So take me alpha,” he breathed. “can’t you see that I want you?”

Armin was yanked forward against his chest as Eren buried his face in his neck. He licked and sucked at Armin’s scent gland until it was flushed with blood and leaking oils all over their skin. His own glands began to respond and he didn’t bother stopping himself from rubbing them together.

Armin went boneless with a broken sound, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Mine,” Eren rumbled. He dragged his teeth over Armin’s gland and earned a shiver. A helpless sound left Armin’s throat; an omega calling out to their alpha. Eren heard him loud and clear and promptly sank his teeth into Armin’s throat.

Armin had been wrong all along. All the times he’d been with Eren; all the times their bodies had met… that hadn’t been ecstasy. _This_ was true ecstasy.

Blood filled Eren’s mouth as he pulled away only to place an identical mark beside the first. They overlapped and had Armin jerking in his arms. Eren growled in warning but Armin had no plans of trying to get away.

His cock was hard between his legs and with a sudden clarity he realized that he was going to cum just from this. The idea made him keen and he wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist to grind his hips into his stomach.

He got a rumble of approval from his alpha before Eren began to ring Armin’s throat with his claim. It should have hurt, and it did, but beneath the pain there was pleasure and the overwhelming truth that _alpha wanted him, had claimed him_.

All his life Armin had had no choice in any of his actions. They’d all been dictated by his father up until he had met Eren. As an angel he was not to have a mate, as his life belonged to his creator. Here, his father had no power over him. Here, Armin was free to choose and he was overwhelmed with happiness when Eren chose him back.

Armin made a mess of his pants when Eren completed the circle. His shaking made Eren lift his head from Armin’s neck and the sight of his bloody lips and bared fangs was enough to have his cock twitching with aftershocks.

“Pretty omega,” Eren crooned as he guided Armin down onto his back. “Did you make a mess for me?”

Armin whimpered in embarrassment but made no move to stop Eren from slicing his clothes off with his claws. They were the last thing that remained of his previous life.

Eren grinned as he stared down at the mess Armin had made of his thighs. He looked ravenous and Armin had very little warning before Eren was pushing his legs apart and leaning down to lick him clean. He took Armin’s cock into his mouth and sucked until Armin was spilling down his throat all over again. When he was whimpering with overstimulation Eren lifted his head off to bite his claim into the glands on Armin’s inner thighs instead.

Armin howled at the feeling and tore holes into the sheets beneath him. “Alpha,” he gasped tearfully. “please, alpha—“

Eren settled his warmth down around Armin as Armin had known he would and kissed his lips until they were swollen. “Perfect omega,” he murmured reverently. “I’m going to rip you apart.”

Maybe he should have been scared knowing how Eren had treated all of the other omegas he had come across but this was different. Armin wasn’t like those other omegas, Eren was _his_ alpha. His alpha would never hurt him the way he’d hurt the others. Instead he’d hurt him _better_.

“Going to mark this pretty skin all over,” Eren was saying as he trailed his claws down Armin’s sides. “going to make sure no one ever forgets you’re mine. You want that, love?”

“Yes,” Armin gasped as Eren teased his teeth over his nipples. “Please hurt me. Make me yours.”

“You’re already mine,” he said darkly, before he yanked Armin’s hips into his lap. He ground his own hips forward into the swell of his ass and Armin whimpered when he felt the tip of Eren’s cock push against his rim. He wanted that cock, wanted it so badly, but Eren had other ideas.

“Told you your heat was going to hit when we started.” Eren pushed Armin’s legs up towards his shoulders and held him there with a hand. His other dropped to Armin’s ass, where he ran a knuckle over his entrance teasingly. Armin became aware of the fact that he was producing slick when Eren lifted his finger to his mouth.

“Going to make sure you’re ready for my knot,” Eren murmured. “Going to get you wet and open on my fingers and tongue before I breed you the way you deserve.”

Armin’s mouth dropped open as he felt a tongue against his ass. His hands clutched at Eren’s thighs for support. They hadn’t done anything like this before. All of their previous couplings had been hazy and caused by bloodlust. Eren had never drawn it out like this. It left Armin lost beneath his touch.

Somewhere along the way he found himself on his stomach with a pillow beneath his hips as Eren knelt behind him on the floor and worked his fingers into him lazily. There was no reason really. Armin could feel just how wet he was, not to mention the fact that Eren’s fingers slid in easily. His alpha was playing with him and as much as Armin wanted to hate it he was preening under all of the attention.

“You’ve got such a gorgeous ass,” Eren murmured. “this tail looks so perfect above it.”

Armin whimpered when Eren tugged lightly at the base of said tail before scratching his fingers through the fur. They’d both realized fairly quickly that it was sensitive.

“It fits you so well.” Eren bit a mark into the back of Armin’s thighs. It wasn’t the first time. His previous wounds bled sluggishly; perfect outlines of Eren’s teeth etched into his skin over and over again. “My perfect omega.”

Armin came under the praise and let out a desperate sound when Eren pulled his fingers free. “Please,” he gasped when Eren leaned over his back. His hips lifted to push his ass into Eren’s cock. “Please alpha, I need you!”

“You have me,” Eren said. Still, he flipped Armin over onto his back before he pulled him into his lap. Armin clutched at his shoulders as Eren positioned him over his cock. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he felt the press of Eren’s head against his rim. His mouth opened to beg once more before Eren let him down in one easy slide.

This was nothing like regular sex, Armin thought. He was melting from the inside out, body clinging to where they were connected as if he would die if Eren pulled out. He felt like he just might. His arms tightened around Eren’s shoulders, determined not to be separated. When Eren began to move he felt that desperation rise within him, until Armin found his jaws clamping down around Eren’s neck.

His alpha’s hips stuttered at the action but Armin was far from done. He bit marks down the sides of Eren’s neck and all the way down to the vulnerable underside of his wrists. Eren let him and growled his approval the whole time. When Armin pulled back to take in his handy work he preened proudly and licked the blood from his lips.

Eren met his eyes before he surged forward to press his mouth against his. Fangs cut into his bottom lip but Armin didn’t care. He moaned as the taste of blood filled his mouth once more and ground down desperately onto Eren’s cock.

“Please,” he found himself gasping, though for what he couldn’t quite tell. Eren growled into his ear as his thrusts sped up and then Armin knew.

He’d known what knotting entailed but he’d never seen it happen, nor had he experienced it himself. Knotting only happened with mates and this would be their first time. Armin’s mouth dropped open at the feeling.

His ass stretched wide as Eren forced his cock inside with one last thrust before his knot inflated to lock away the cum currently spilling free from his arousal. Armin sobbed at the ecstasy of it and lost it all over again.

“Alpha,” he chanted. “alpha—“

“My omega,” Eren rumbled.

Armin closed his eyes and shook apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can also go to my tumblr @ my101fragiledreams


End file.
